Arigato
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Todos sabemos que cuando Astrid es mala en algo, es porque en serio es MUY mala -ciertos estomagos y paladares lo confirman-. Ahora bien, si hubiera algo más en lo que fuera igual de pésima? Que terrible tragedia, no? Afortunadamente, nuestro zurdo favorito esta allí para ayudarla.


**Arigatō**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Todos sabemos que cuando Astrid es mala en algo, es porque en serio es MUY mala -ciertos estomagos y paladares lo confirman-. Ahora bien, si hubiera algo más en lo que fuera igual de pésima? Que terrible tragedia, no? Afortunadamente, nuestro zurdo favorito esta allí para ayudarla.

 **Por fin regreso a este fandom, habia estado muy ocupado... por cierto, alguien ha visto "RWBY"? Bien, si lo han visto, dejenme decirles que ya hay un forum en español aqui en FanFiction. se llama "La Academia Beacon". Si les interesa pueden preguntarme y yo con gusto les contestare.**

 **Bien, sin mas, empecemos:**

* * *

Esto... es Berk: un lugar digno para quedar peor de congelado que el Capitán América en pleno marzo. Y a pesar de eso, un lugar bonito donde te encontrarás con cada personaje...

 **-POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO?!** Grita cierta rubia a los cuatro vientos desde cierta casa, o mejor dicho, mansión mientras se golpea la cabeza con un libro.

Como estos.

Y ese, precisamente, es el problema del día de hoy.

Todos sabemos que cuando Astrid es mala en algo, es porque en serio es MUY mala -ciertos estomagos y paladares lo confirman-. Ahora bien, si hubiera algo más en lo que fuera igual de pésima? Que terrible tragedia, no? Afortunadamente, nuestro zurdo favorito esta allí para ayudarla.

Y el problema de hoy es:

 **-Astrid, estos son ideogramas o alfabeto cirílico?**

Esta lanza una mirada fulminante al creador de la pregunta: al hijo del alcalde y de la directora de la conservación de la fauna de Berk. Y además, su novio.

 **-Gracias por alabar mi maravillosa letra.**

 **-De nada, mi lady,** responde Hiccup con el mismo tono de voz que había usado ella, quien solo resoplo molesta.

 **-Pero ya fuera de bromas, que dice aquí,** se pregunta el castaño mientras se recarga sus pies en el sillón de la sala de su casa, aprovechando que tanto Estoico como Valka están de viaje -el en Oslo con el primer ministro, y ella en Svalbard con unas especies endémicas- para leer lo que estaba en el cuaderno:

 **-Cami... Cami... Cazi?**

Mira con un rostro por demás confundido a la rubia, quien solo se sonroja ante su error, al más puro estilo niña pequeña.

 **-Bueno, sí, me equivoque, y qué?**

Se produce un momento de silencio que es roto por el:

 **-Para empezar, por que estas estudiando esto?**

Al ver que había sido acorralada en silencio -otra vez- no tuvo más que confesar:

 **-Yo... Yo... Tengo que aprender algo para ser de perdido algo inteligente como tu...**

 **-Yo nunca dile eso.**

 **-Tu no, pero...**

Y allí fue donde Hiccup dio en el blanco.

 **-Ah, ya entendí, Toothfly.**

Esta asintió, avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar por las cosas salidas de la boca del pelinegro y la peliceleste. Por cierto, otro par de personajes.

 **-Astrid, lo que puedan decir esos dos en estos momentos es tan falso como que perdí mi pierna** **izquierda, la cual por cierto,** la levanta para moverla un poco, **aun la tengo.**

Esta sonrió un poco al ver esto: no habrá perdido su pierna, pero el muy bastardo siempre usaba un tenis marrón y otro gris precisamente para engañar a los ingenuos que había en Berk.

 **-Creo que sí, me deje llevar.**

 **-En serio, si no me dices no me doy cuenta** , responde con su sarcasmo habitual **. Pero... Por qué clases de japonés? Y no me digas que para leer mangas que no te la creo.**

 **-Pues yo...**

 **-O es porque no te inscribiste a las de inglés y no tuviste más opción?**

Astrid solo resoplo, habiendo sido descubierta -una vez más-.

 **-Es que... Yo... Quería ser mínimo la mitad de buena que tú en lo que hago...**

 **-Astrid...**

 **-Sé que cocino horrible, que no tengo una creatividad como la tuya...**

 **-Astrid...**

 **-Y pensé que haciendo algo que tu no hicieras yo podría...**

 **-ASTRID!**

La rubia por fin calló, dejando hablar a su querido novio:

 **-Astrid, no tienes que hacer nada para ser alguien especial, porque tu... Ya lo eres, para mí.**

Y sin esperar más, se acerca a ella, con una mano toma su mejilla, y acorta la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que sus labios se unen, uno con el otro.

Se besan tierna pero a la vez pasionalmente, sin pensar en nada mas hasta que les urge el oxígeno, tras lo cual, a pesar de que no quieran, se tienen que separar.

 **-Arigato... Por estar en mi vida.**

 **-Genial, ahora también sabes japonés.**

El castaño solo esboza una leve y torcida sonrisa.

 **-Ya sabes, anime, dragones, Toothfly, tenía que aprender, no?**

Y vuelven a unir sus labios, hasta que son interrumpidos por:

 **-POR FIN, SABIA QUE MI HIJO ERA UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD! LA ESPERANZA NUNCA MUERE!**

Y allí, frente a la puerta, un hombre pelirrojo de barba tupida y una mujer castaña de complexión menuda los observaban con una gran sonrisa. Se iban y vaya sorpresa que les daba su hijo... Al menos era una sorpresa buena, no una entre sabanas y con consecuencia de que fueran abuelos en nueve meses.

Mientras Estoico se va corriendo hacia du peculiar altar nórdico, Valka miraba a los dos jóvenes con la típica mirada de toda madre:

 **-Y ahora también vas a saber... Como son mis padres.**

Astrid asintió, mientras seguía viendo a la peculiar familia Haddock...

A la cual un día ella también seria parte.

* * *

 **Si no les gusto, lo siento, me surgió en un chispazo de imaginación y lo quise subir.**

 **El dato de Camicazi me pareció muy interesante: está basado en la palabra "Kamikaze", obvio del idioma japonés, y de allí desarrolle la idea: si Astrid fuera tan mala en japonés como lo es en cocina... Y aproveche eso.**

 **Tengo en mi mente un one-shot, pero necesito que alguien me dé su opinión, y de preferencia alguien de 20 para arriba y/o haya visto este anime: Super Campeones. Quien lo haya visto ya sabe que temática le quiero dar al fic, asi que espero sus reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, saludos.**


End file.
